Drarry Co-Written One-shots
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Hello again. Sorry for spamming my followers XD Anyways, this book is separate than my Drarry one-shots book because this book is all about co-written one-shots. Most of them (probably all) will be written with Vicky30312. She's an awesome dude so you should check her out! XD** I hope you enjoy the stories! . **


**Hi! So, this is another little co-written fic that my friend/editor (vicky30312) and I wanted to write. I saw the prompt and I thought it was cute. So…yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

Prompt: Harry says something funny and his friends don't react. Then, 3 tables over at the Slytherin table, they hear Draco laugh.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, otherwise known as the Golden Trio, had just finished up with their classes for the day. The three of them chatted amongst themselves, as they navigated through the somewhat crowded hallways to get to the great hall.

Ron, of course, was complaining about how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten anything for a full _two hours._ They stumbled in to be greeted with a large feast. Ron's eyes popped open at all the delicious food and practically ran over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they too walked over and sat down.

Draco scowled at the two bumbling buffoons that walked in front of him, who were raving on about all the delicious food they were about to shove into their mouths. Finally reaching the hall, they walked past the Gryffindor table and Draco just _had_ to send a menacing glare in Potter's direction.

Harry had just happened to glance up as the three were walking by, and managed to make awkward eye contact with the blond Slytherin. He kept the other's gaze, until Draco turned away with an dramatic swoosh of his robes.

Sitting down, Draco huffed out, "Stupid Git.", before loading his plate up with the food that was in front of him. He scowled in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle shovelled the food into their pie holes.

Harry tried to turn his attention back to his friends, but he always seemed to have a hard time focusing when Draco was near him. His gaze drifted down to his plate of food, as he was lost in thought. He didn't know what it was about the other boy, just that he made Harry's stomach flutter. And not in a particularly bad way.

Ron, who had been previously shoving food into his own mouth, took a slight break to swallow and to talk. "You alright there Harry?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He realized that Harry had seemed to be more and more distracted lately, and he wanted to find the source.

Harry's head snapped up from his food. "Huh?" He questioned, finally registering what Ron had asked. "Yeah mate. I'm fine… Just a little distracted."

Hermione sent a sideways glance at the boys before deeming everything okay and returning to her food. Just then, Harry piped up, grabbing the other two's attention yet again.

"You guys know what puns are, right?" Harry asked, just to be sure. He looked up, pushing some of his food around on his plate as he did so. When he received two nods, as well as a slight groan from Ron, he decided to continue on. "I just remembered this old pun I heard once." He admitted, already chuckling to himself as if he had already told them the joke.

Draco's head perked up as he heard Harry's voice flow over from the other table. Potter had said something about puns and Draco well... he was a sucker for them. He tried to glance over at the trio discretely, slowly lifting his cup to take a drink as to make himself look busy.

Harry put down his fork, a pleased look slipping onto his face. "Okay. How do you make Holy Water?" He asked, the grin still spread across his lips as he glanced between his two friends sitting across from him at the table.

"Harry, think about your reputation." Ron mumbled out, already facepalming in pure shame at what was to come. Even if he didn't know what the punchline was, puns were _always_ painful.

"Please don't…" Hermione added in her two cents, glancing around a bit as if to make sure no one else was listening in.

"You boil the Hell out of it!" Harry replied, a little louder than the other two probably would have wanted. It gained some weird looks, but the Gryffindor didn't seem to notice, too pleased with himself for still having remembered said pun.

Absolute silence came from the other two Gryffindors sat across from Harry, as well as a few bystanders, causing his pleased grin to slip a bit. He had thought he would have gotten _some_ sort of response from them. Maybe they didn't understand it.

Just then a sputtering sound was heard coming from the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco had not calculated right and was mid sip when Harry delivered the punch line. He spat the pumpkin juice all over poor Crabbe who was across from him. A slow cackle made its way up his throat before it turned into hysterical laughing. He was clutching his stomach and repeatedly mumbling, "I can't breath! Oh my god, I can't breath!"

Harry hadn't seen that coming. Out of everyone that had probably heard the joke, _Malfoy_ was the one to get a laugh out of it? It was almost as if the other's laugh was contagious though, because he was soon laughing just as loud as the Slytherin who was three tables away from him.

The room went dead silent and everybody stared at the unlikely pair who were currently still laughing their asses off. They finally calmed down and paused while making eye contact. Everyone else slowly started resuming whatever they were doing. Draco's lips turned up into a small smile before slowly breaking the eye contact and picking up his fork again.

Harry was reluctant to break eye contact with Draco, but once he finally did, he focused back to his friends again. He could feel the slight blush on his cheeks, as he cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "C'mon guys. Why so Sirius?"

**So, yeah. This is another small fic we decided to write. We hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

You can find her on WattPad and Fanfiction with the username vicky30312

And you can find me also on WattPad as LittleMarkimoo.

**Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
